Fun At The Gym
by supercsi4
Summary: Just what the title says...Danny and Lindsay have some fun at the gym.


**Fun At The Gym**

by: supercsi4

Lindsay had arrived to work early Monday morning and headed to the gym in the basement of the lab's building. She loved working out down there, listening to her ipod while running on the treadmill, letting out all her anger onto the punching bags, or taking some refreshing laps around the pool. Today she was hitting the punching bags, trying out some new kicks and punches from the kickboxing class she had recently joined. She was completely focused on getting a good workout in before work and hadn't noticed Danny heading into the gym.

He spotted her immediately and was taken away by the sight of her. She was in a pair of tight workout shorts that showed off her lovely ass and a small wifebeater with a deep purple sports bra underneath it. He was also in his wifebeater, under a navy blue sweatsuit, but she looked so much better in it. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and sweat began to appear on her forehead from her workout. There was no way he would be able to focus on a workout with her in there, but he forced himself to give it a try. He walked in and Lindsay looked up to see who had just entered and smiled.

"Hey Messer, what's up?"

"Not much Montana…try not to break a nail while you are punching that thing, ok."

"Ha, ha…you're just so hilarious Danny."

"I know…and handsome…and charming…and smart…"

"Ok, you can stop now."

Danny just smiled, walked over to the weights on the other side of the room, set his stuff down and began to unzip his sweatshirt off. Lindsay had heard the zipper and curiosity got the better of her. She desperately wanted to see what Danny looked like under his work clothes everyday, but she feared that if she ever got a glimpse, she'd never be able to get the sight out of her head. Well she was right. As if in slow motion, Danny removed his sweatshirt and laid down onto the bench press ready to work out is incredibly toned arms. Lindsay caught herself staring, so she turned back to her punch bag, but indiscreetly moved around to the other side so that she could still be able to watch Danny. God he was so damn sexy. Just seeing him in the lab everyday turned her on, but right now Lindsay was getting dangerously hot and against her better judgment walked over to a treadmill, not facing Danny and walk off some of her quickly rising tension.

Danny knew the effect he had on women and as much as Lindsay wanted to deny it, he knew that he had the same effect of her that she had on him, and he wanted to step up this little dance they were avoiding. Rising from the bench he went over to join Lindsay on the treadmill next to her. She had forgotten her ipod today, so they had nothing else to do but make the inevitable conversation while they walked next to each other. They started talking about their cases, but somehow ended up with Lindsay telling Danny about the kickboxing classes she had started taking.

He just laughed, "Do you really think that if a guy attacks you, you'd be able to protect yourself with kickboxing?"

"No, I'm just taking those classes for exercise, but I've taken plenty of self defense classes, so yes, I do think I'd be perfectly capable of protecting myself if anyone attacked me."

"No way," Danny quickly countered.

"Please Messer, I could drop you like a rag doll."

"What? You gotta be kiddin me. No way Montana."

"So you think you could take me?"

"Of course…you're a girl."

That was it. Lindsay hit the stop button and froze. "What did you just say?"

Danny was thoroughly enjoying this. He hit his stop button and stared back at her. "You heard me. When it comes to men and women, no typical woman would be able to take on a male attacker and win."

"Let's go," Lindsay said walking over to a large wrestling mat on the floor on the other side of the gym.

Danny followed Lindsay onto the mat, but had no plan of fighting her, he just wanted to have a little fun with her, "No way Montana…listen I don't want to hurt you or anything…Mac would kick my…"

And with that, Lindsay had kicked Danny's legs from under him and he landed square on his ass. "Oh no you didn't," Danny just grinned up at Lindsay and that was it, it was on. He reached forward grabbing her legs and bringing her crashing down onto the mat next to him. He crawled over on top of her and pinned her down by her arms, straddling her legs.

"See look…I win…right now you can't do anything but…" Lindsay quickly slid her arms up above her head bringing Danny's body down flush against hers. She had caught him off guard and pushed him over and off her. After some more pushing and pulling and kicking Lindsay was on top, straddling Danny, pinning him down this time. Both were completely out of breath, gasping for air, Danny couldn't have been anymore turned on then he was at this movement. With Lindsay hovering over him, pinning his arms down, sweaty and trying to catch her breath. They both paused for a moment, Lindsay wasn't putting much strength into holding Danny down and he wasn't putting much effort into getting Lindsay off of him. They paused to not only catch their breath, but take in their whole situation. Even though it was just wrestling, you could also see it as fairly intimate. Two people, sexual tension clearly in the air, were rolling around on the floor with each other, struggling for the upper hand, one might think this was all foreplay. Stella chose this moment to walk into the gym to find Lindsay still on top of Danny on the floor of the gym. Stella just smiled to herself, she knew they both had a thing for each other but neither would ever be the first to admit it.

"Hey, if you two are done fooling around, Mac's got a case for you, so get cleaned up and meet us upstairs." Stella had startled them out of their daze and they quickly jumped off of each other. Silently and still shaken up, they both gathered up their stuff and headed for the door at the same time.

"You know you didn't win," Danny said.

"Please, I had you pinned for like 5 minutes," Lindsay said as they walked past the pool and toward the locker rooms to change. Danny was closest to the pool's edge and Lindsay was on his left side.

He leaned into her and said, "Don't you think that maybe that's just because I liked it?" Lindsay couldn't help but laugh because the truth was, she liked it too.

"You pig," she said and pushed him hard on the arm. She hadn't meant to push him that hard and she hadn't realized how close they actually were to the pool, but he fell right in. Completely surprised, Lindsay burst out laughing. The shocked look on Danny's face was priceless, but then his look changed to revenge and she took off into the women's locker room as Danny jumped out of the pool. Once inside the locker room Lindsay figured she was safe and sat down onto a bench to change. Danny was out scrambling to get all his stuff together while in now drenched clothes. Lindsay had removed her shoes, socks and wifebeater and was searching thru her bag. Danny was actually more impressed then he was angry. Lindsay had some balls to push him into the pool like that. In the men's locker room, he took off his wifebeater while thinking up a good way to get her back when he realized, why wait?

He took off into the women's locker room and didn't even hesitate to pick her up over his shoulder and carry her back out to the pool. Lindsay was so shocked that she didn't even have time to react. She was draped over Danny's shoulder…his naked shoulder…oh no…he didn't even have his wifebeater on anymore…oh no…she didn't have hers on either. Just before they reached the pool, Lindsay grabbed tight around Danny's waist before he threw her in and he fell right in with her. They both surfaced, rolling laughing. And the fighting began again. Who could dunk who under water and who would be able to get out of the pool first? Completely out of breath again, Lindsay had her back against the edge of the pool, hanging on to the edge, when Danny resurfaced again and quickly reached for the closest edge of the pool. That happened to be right next to Lindsay's head and his other hand came up to grab the edge of the pool also, boxing Lindsay in and their bodies dangerously close to each other again. The cool pool water hid the heat radiating from their bodies. They stopped their fighting with the purpose of catching their breath but their closeness was making that even more difficult.

"We should…um…probably get dressed and get…um…upstairs," Lindsay said, still not making any attempt to move. They didn't know if it was the water or some magnetic force, but their bodies were being pulled impossibly closer and closer together.

"Yeah, you are probably right," Danny said licking his lips in anticipation. He couldn't take it anymore and slowly leaned in and met Lindsay's lips. God, she was so relieved he finally made that move because she couldn't take it much longer. She released the edge of the pool and wrapped her arms around Danny's neck, deepening the kiss. He had to hold on to the side of the pool to keep them above the water, but he needed to touch her, even if it was under water. He released his left hand and found her waist closing in all space between their bodies. Caught up in the movement Danny's other hand also let go of the pool's edge and ran his hand thru her hair as they both began to sink underwater, not even noticing until the water started up their noses. They broke apart to scramble out of the pool, choking out the water.

Lindsay climbed out first and turned to offer a hand to Danny climbing out, "We have to come to the gym more often," Danny said. And with that Lindsay pushed him right back into the pool.

"Don't press you luck cowboy."

THE END


End file.
